1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply device, and in particular, to a power supply device with current equalization.
2. Description of Related Art
With the extensive use of power supplies in servers and in the field of communications, in order to achieve the requirements of high efficiency, high power density, high reliability, and low cost, more and more power supplies adopt a modular design for varying power levels by connecting different numbers of power modules in parallel.
However, when a power supply includes two or more power modules connected in parallel, the quality of the power supply will depend largely on whether the output currents of the power modules are equal. With existing current equalization approaches, such as the droop method and current control, multiple voltage loops or current loops are required to realize current equalization between power modules, and thus complexity and cost are increased. Therefore, an important area of research in the field involves ways to simplify the current equalization control method of power modules.